cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sleep
Blind Isn't Blind a Hold, not a Sleep? Abyssal 19:40, 28 February 2007 (PST) o.o some one call me? <.< >.> actually, its both.. some powers are dual nature afterall, but its so pathetic a sleep that its only usually slotted for hold. o,o now of course, we need to argue why the Devs reversed hold and immobalize, when clearly if your immobalized, you can't move at all, like a hold does in the game, and if someone where 'held', you'd expect them to still be able to move a bit.. --Sleepy Kitty 21:49, 28 February 2007 (PST) :The City of Data page lists it as a Hold/Sleep, and when a Carnie attacks me with it I see it as a Sleep, however it acts as a hold and only as a hold according to the power description. I guess a dev screwed a spreadsheet up... It takes Sleep enhancements but doesn't have an Sleep effect. Should ask a redname in the boards to confirm. -- Leandro 01:18, 1 March 2007 (PST) :: Blind does two things. The primary effect is that it applies a Mag 3 Hold to your target (with a 20% chance of an additional Mag 1 Hold). The secondary effect is that nearby foes (those within 2 feet) will put under a Mag 2 Sleep. However, since the radius of effect for the sleep is so small (two feet), you only very rarely see it happen. However, I can confirm that it does, in fact, happen. I've seen it on occasion on my illusion controller. (City of Data also confirms this, though it's confusing. Blind does two things: it Holds and it summons "Pets Blind". If you look under "Pet" for "Blind", you'll see that that "pet" casts a Sleep effect on enemies within 2 feet.) When Blind holds a target, the target will hold its head in agony with light flashing from its eyes. When Blind sleeps a target, the target will sway back and forth a bit with light flashing from its eyes, but won't hold its head in agony. The visual effects are similar, but not the same. -- Sekoia 02:02, 1 March 2007 (PST) Heals and Sleeps Benefitting from a heal will free a player from sleep. I've seen this in action many, many times. I had heard at one point that it only works if the slept player benefits from the heal, though. If they're at full hit points, the heal won't benefit them, and thus they won't wake. Can anyone confirm/deny this for certain? I also have no idea if healing will wake a slept NPC. Anyone know? -- Sekoia 02:14, 1 March 2007 (PST) >.> a slept player will wake from a heal even if their at max health, it might be a bug, but I think what the person who told you that was thinking where instances where the heal heals for 0 pnts, which happends with some scrapper powers, tank, and things like absorb pain. For a brief time, heals will be 0 to said person, thus, they don't benefit from them. Even if your at max health, your combat will still list it as "$target healed you 259 pnts of.." --Sleepy Kitty 02:58, 1 March 2007 (PST) We need to add Sirens Song but I'm not good with the code. Sirens song is a blaster/corruptor sleep. NEVER MIND! I got it, this is my first edit to any wiki :) Also, I added the notes about electrical manipulation for blasters thanks!